With Certain Clarity
by Lady Maeror
Summary: "Life took on a funny perspective when you weren't burdened by a curse." The aftermath of the Zodiac curse, focusing between Kagura and Momiji, with snippets of other Zodiac members. Most cannon couples. R&R. No Flames.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own the characters of Fruits Basket. Disclaimer for whole story.

**Warning:**

Spoilers for the Manga. This kicks off right after the end of the manga, the day of Tohru and Kyo's departure.

* * *

**|| With Certain Clarity ||**

**xxx**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Ok so this is my first Furuba fic. Also, I am Australian, so I understand the basic of honorific's but I know I would only mess it up if I attempted it.

The basic story is chronological, focusing on different aspects of other Zodiac members, however it is very Kagura/Momiji based.

And I haven't decided to put them together, but its focused on them, and the story is romantic and fluffy, I'm still working out the kinks.

Apart from these things, I hope my story goes well, it's been on my mind for ages, and I just have to write stuff down! Enjoy!

**Reviews are appreciated; constructive criticism is welcome, but please hold those flames.**

* * *

**_Prologue:_**

**|| Change Waits for No One ||**

**xxx**

* * *

"Kagura?"

The soft call broke through her haze, shattering the small amount of concentration she had managed to muster.

Her eyebrow twitched ever so slightly, matched with a frown.

She was trying to work on her temper, it wasn't easy, and she certainly hated taking it out on her mother, or the house; but today was not a good day.

The voice repeated, louder and more insistent.

"Yes mother?" Kagura called back, unwinding her legs so she sat normally off the edge of her bed.

"It's almost ten o'clock, aren't you going to-,"

"No, not yet." She called back quickly, firmly enough without having to raise her voice.

The door to her room opened. Her mother's face peeked in, concern evident on in her gaze.

"Darling, I think it would be best if you-,"

"I said no." Kagura said flatly, a rosy tinge beginning to colour her cheeks.

Her mother leaned against the doorframe, her expression just as stubborn as her daughter's.

It wasn't wise to cross Kagura, especially when she was so touchy with the subject, but her mother had grown up with her temper and unpredictable emotions, and didn't think to cower now.

"You might not see him for months, perhaps a year; I think it would be best to go early and be able to spend some time with them." Her mother said sagely.

"I said I would see them off, but I'd rather go at the last minute." The former boar murmured quietly.

"Comon, you're being silly, you did like Tohru before this happened, you can't wipe that friendship away over jealousy."

The young woman sighed, her grey eyes glimmering. "It's not that." She said quietly. Kagura looked up, letting her hair fall away from her face so she could offer a small, reassuring smile to her mother. "I'm happy for them, both of them. I loved Kyo enough so that his happiness can make me happy."

Her mother eyed her dubiously and then her expression softened so she was no longer scrutinizing her daughter.

"As long as you're okay, I remember how sad you were that day." She told her, before nodding and walking back out of the room.

Kagura sighed again and flopped back against her bed, letting her legs dangle over the edge of it, while her hair spread out like a halo beneath her head.

She raised a hand above her, admiring it closely, realising that without someone to direct her anger easily, like Kyo, her hands were much softer, and her nails were growing well.

Since the Zodiac curse had broke, she had begun to notice subtle changes like this, within herself, outwardly and on the inside too.

Kagura was still deciding if she liked the change.

It wasn't that she disliked being free of the curse, but it hadn't bothered her nearly as much as the other Zodiac members. Her mother still loved her, and in fact, mostly had acted indifferently to her curse, while the boy she had loved was afflicted with the same problem, so she rarely changed form.

And now that it was gone, Kagura felt very ordinary.

Being one of the Zodiacs had made her feel special; unique.

She had had perhaps the best childhood of them all, and now her future didn't look so exciting. While the other's had their own problems, almost everyone was settled or happy, content with the outcome of the Zodiac's fate.

And today, in approximately an hour, Kyo and Tohru were leaving Kazuma's house to go live at some far away dojo.

What she had said to her mother was completely true; she loved both of them, one as her friend and the other as the boy she felt guilted into loving, but had ending up loving him herself. She wouldn't take away their happiness to satisfy her own selfish need, she had been doing that to Kyo for years until she finally admitted to herself, that her affection for him was based off shame.

But that didn't mean she could stand there, and feel her heartbreaking once again.

Her talk with Ritsu had confirmed that; she would be there, but unlike the others who were spending time that morning with them, Kagura would rather to turn up closer to the departure time to say her farewell.

She lately had avoided Kyo, mostly because he was a different person, changed by his affection for Tohru and growing humility. And regardless of that, the sheer sight of him caused a deep pain to resonate within her when her eyes met his.

She didn't think it was fair, but perhaps that was the retribution she was receiving for having such a breezy life compared to the other Zodiacs.

Kagura sat up, brushing away her hair with her hand.

Her bangs were getting longer again, she needed to recut them, while the rest of her hair was growing slowly, and she rather liked the new length.

So she would go soon, to wave goodbye to her friends, but then most likely return to her room and hide for the rest of the day, avoiding people at all costs.

But today would be the last she truly sulked.

Without Kyo around to infringe on her happiness, she could reach out to the world and discover it on her own, released of any curse and free to simply be herself.

She was determined to do something productive, instead of brooding like a child.

No, there were some changes Kagura didn't like, while other's terrified her.

But not all change was bad.

Change was interesting, and she certainly looked forward to a more interesting future.

Her mother called out again, reminding her of the time. Kagura was well aware, glancing at the clock she had on her bedside table.

The young woman stood, quickly fixing her hair in her opposing mirror, brushing off dust and creases from her dress, and then exhaled sharply.

She shook her head, as if to remove her sombre thoughts.

"Right, let's go." She muttered to herself.

Kagura grabbed her backpack from the floor and hurried from her room, not knowing how she would handle the events to follow.

* * *

**A/N:**

Chapters won't be this short, this is just the prologue. I like Kagura with grey eyes, not brown.

- Mae.


	2. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for the reviews :) I didn't expect any ^ ^

* * *

_**Chapter One:**_

**|| Same Situations ||**

**xxx**

* * *

He idly kicked a stone that was in his way, while walking steadily down the street.

Lifting his head, he watched the figure in front of him, as she walked on with quick steps and sagging shoulders.

Momiji hadn't meant to be following her, it just happened. Since he didn't feel up to returning to the Sohma house, he let his legs carry him along and consequently was on the same street as her. He wondered where she was heading too.

Their relationship hadn't always been too good, mostly because she was slightly older than him and he had irritated her. But now they had both grown up and were free from the curse. At the last Sohma banquet they had even acted like friends, so he didn't think she'd dislike him if he called attention to himself. But regardless that the curse was broken, she was still volatile, and unpredictable.

Gathering his courage, he called out.

"Hey, Kagura!"

She turned in surprise, frowning when she saw him.

"Momiji, were you following me?"

"I didn't mean to, I only realised myself." He explained as he caught up to her.

She gave him a cautious glance, as if testing him, before turning with a small shrug.

He kept pace with her as she walked, focusing on his feet.

Momiji had always felt smaller around her, especially as they were children. She was loud and boisterous and much more violent than Kyo. Granted her dislike of his childish behaviour had kept her away from him, but still, he felt very much like a stranger as they walked along.

"This isn't the direct route back to your house, is it?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"No, it's not, I felt like walking a different way." She answered quietly.

He blinked in surprise. The lack of hostility or even energy in her voice was startling.

"You didn't look to happy this morning." He commented lightly, noticing that she wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Neither did you." She replied, a slight edge to her words.

"Well no, I'll sure miss them both."

Finally she turned her head so she faced him. Her eyebrow was raised and her eyes glittered.

"Everyone knows it runs deeper than that."

Unbothered, the former rabbit smiled at her. "Doesn't mean I should dwell on it, what happened, happened, I'll have to move on at some point." He said cheerily.

He noted that she was chewing on her lower lip, and at a closer glance, her hair was slightly ruffled and she looked strained.

"Hey, are you feeling alright? Kagura?" He asked carefully.

She slowed to a stop, breathing slowly so she could control herself; she refused to cry.

They had reached a main road, littered with cars and people. He didn't think she wanted to be noticed by others, so he took her arm and guided her into a narrower street. Inwardly, he breathed a sigh of relief that he hadn't been smacked to the ground right about now.

She leant against a concrete wall and slid down, feeling her legs give out.

Momiji stood over her, his head tilted as he examined her. From this angle, he looked even taller. She didn't like that he was rivalling her height.

"You're getting too tall, rabbit." Kagura told him stubbornly.

This only made him laugh, as he settled against the wall with her, leaving an easy metre gap between them.

"Good, Hiro's growing too much; I don't want to be shorter than him." Momiji replied.

She only gave a soft snort in reply, raising her hand to shield her eyes from the sun.

They sat in companionable silence, each to their own thoughts.

"Kagura?"

"Yeah?"

"I know how you feel."

She turned to watch the blonde sitting near her but he was deliberately glancing away from her face. "Well that's not good; I think it's unfair that both of us feel so miserable."

A small smile tugged at his mouth. "Guess so, let's try to be a bit more lively then?" He offered.

Kagura felt weird to offer a hand, so she just smiled and nodded, both accepting his words.

"So, I heard you had a job?" He asked her conversationally.

"Yes, I do." She replied, blinking in surprise that he knew. "The Main house still pays me, and I have heaps saved up, but without school I didn't have anything to do. I got myself a job at an office."

Now, that shocked him.

But then, as he thought about it, Kagura was only truly impulsive and violent to those she trusted, otherwise she could be very quiet.

"So you like it then?"

"Yeah, it's good, hard, but enjoyable."

Her expression became mischievous as she glanced at him.

"So, how's school?"

Momiji groaned and let his head fall onto his knees.

"Don't remind me, it's terrible."

"I'm sure it can't be that bad."

He just gave her a look that spoke volumes.

"I can't go anywhere without girls coming up to me, it'll only be worse since Yuki isn't going there anymore."

"Ah," she sighed with a smile, "You'll be the new Prince then? But why couldn't Hatsuharu?"

The former rabbit shrugged. "Well he's even scarier than you sometimes." He said.

He stopped as if realising what he said, glancing sheepishly at her.

Kagura noted his words and laughed, a warm, happy sound escaping from her lips.

Eventually he too joined in.

"Well, I guess you'll have an interesting last year at school." She commented, once she had stopped laughing.

Momiji's laughter subsided and he frowned. "Well, not really. It'll be pretty boring actually. Hatsuharu's so involved with Rin I don't really spend time with him. I have my own friends, but I've seen how people acted towards Yuki, I hope that doesn't happen."

Kagura shrugged. She had gone to a different school compared to the others and couldn't really add her opinion in.

They fell back into silence. Each new they could discuss the bindings and breaking of the curse, but not it was gone, it didn't feel right, especially not to Kagura.

"Look, I told my mum I'd be back already, she's probably thought I've gone and broken down somewhere." She told him.

The former rabbit nodded knowingly.

"'Kay, I'll see you around I guess." He answered.

She felt strange trying to say goodbye, and in the end she settled for a half wave.

When the young woman had rounded the corner and was out of his sight, Momiji felt a grin form on his face.

Kagura had changed, that was sure, but then again, so had everyone else.

It wasn't the first time that he truly appreciated being unbound from the curse.

He stood and stretched, letting his face turn towards the sun and relished in the warmth.

It was time for him to head home.


	3. Chapter Two

**Author's Note:**

This is one of my random Zodiac moments. Its Tohru and Kyo.

Like a lot of these chapters in the story, it was originally a oneshot sitting on my pc. I thought if this situation arrived it'd be fairly funny. They might seem a bit OOC. This is completely K+.

Hope you like :)

* * *

_**Chapter Two:**_

**|| You Keep Me Safe ||**

**xxx**

* * *

Tohru had left earlier before to supply their food stores and fridge, leaving Kyo to his own devices.

Kyo was enjoying himself, having met the owner of the dojo days before and now exploring the new area he and Tohru were to live.

He walked back to the house, wondering why Tohru had taken so long. It was past lunchtime, but he figured they had enough food to make lunch, so he had set back towards home to make them both something.

Kyo and Tohru had settled into their new home nicely. The house was small and quaint, but large enough for the both of them, and after Tohru's administrations, it had become very familiar.

The fact that they were now living together as a couple hadn't bothered them since they had lived together for the last three years. The only difference was the apartment had only one bedroom.

Kyo chuckled when he remembered the bedroom's discovery.

* * *

Kyo had checked out the kitchen and the backyard, while Tohru flitted around, admiring the rooms as she went.

"The garden is cool. We'll have to look after it though. Lots of space for exercise. I like it." Kyo had called out to her.

"It's really nice; the living room reminds me of Shigure's house." Tohru told him. She moved from the room, to the one next to it.

"Tohru, what room are you looking at now?" Kyo asked her, making his way back inside.

He frowned when he didn't receive a response from her. "Tohru? Tohru where are you?"

When Kyo found her, he gently knocked her over the head. "How come you didn't...Oh." He finished, glancing at the room.

It was simple in design, spacious enough for a closet and a desk. The striking feature was the large double bed in the centre of the room.

Kyo placed his arm comfortingly around Tohru, hugging her to him.

"Hey, don't worry. I'll sleep in the lounge, doesn't bother me." He told her.

Tohru seemed to snap out of her original shock, her expression changing to confusion and worry.

"What? N...No, I couldn't ask you to sleep in there." Tohru stammered.

Kyo placed his hand on her head gently, grinning at her.

"Come on, can't be as bad as sleeping in the mountains." He chuckled.

"But you live here too. And we're a couple. It's not right for you to be kicked out of your own room."

Kyo sighed, knowing she would fret over it for days if he stayed in the living room.

"Tohru, it's just a bed. Pick a side, and I'll stay clear of it, if it makes you happy."

"Oh, okay." She sounded dispirited, but obeyed, moving to the right side of the bed. Tohru sat, her expression strained.

"See, that settles things." Kyo announced and walked out of the room, bored with the situation.

* * *

Kyo cursed when he almost cut his finger, while cutting slices of fish for lunch.

The bed situation hadn't changed since the few days they had lived at the house. It was a mutual agreement to sleep, with as much space between the two as possible.

Kyo didn't mind. He was unconcerned with the idea.

He was still coming to terms with the fact that he was a free man, no longer the most cursed of the Zodiacs, and that he had managed to win over Tohru. He had years to spend with her in any way they wished. Besides, living with her for a long time had allowed him to understand her emotions and responses. He knew she wasn't assertive with her affection; she still flushed pink when he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

But Kyo had a quality with Tohru that he lacked in other aspects of his life: and that was patience.

If she didn't feel comfortable with moving forward in any way, he would just accept it.

The fish cooked with a satisfying sizzle, as Kyo placed them into a pan to grill.

The door creaked slightly as Tohru made her way in, hands full of shopping. She almost hit a wall, unable to see where she was going.

"Idiot, give me some of that." Kyo scolded her, although his words were affectionate, taking most of the bags out of her arm with ease.

Tohru gave him a deflated expression, but knew it was better to let him take care of it, being bigger and stronger than herself.

She stopped worrying about it and sniffed the air tentatively.

"Kyo, what are you cooking?" She asked eagerly, moving over to see what he had been making.

"Fish. I've cooked it, but I don't know what else I should put with it." He told her, beginning to put away the shopping.

Tohru smiled, it looked good, but Kyo could get rather blocked when it came to creativity.

The worked in a peaceful silence, while Tohru made a sauce to go with the fish along with some rice, and Kyo made sure all the groceries were placed away.

The two sat down to eat their lunch.

Tohru ate happily, loving the taste and smell that filled the home.

"So what took you so long?" Kyo asked her, meeting her gaze.

"I passed this cafe on the way home. It looks nice enough, and they are looking for an assistant, to do multiple jobs. I wondered if I should apply there, so I went inside to look around, and I liked it." Tohru explained; a flush of excitement evident on her face.

Kyo smiled warmly at her. "It sounds perfect."

* * *

The sink clanged and clattered with the familiar sound of pots being cleaned, as Tohru washed them diligently. She had sent Kyo to bed, knowing he was tired from working. Besides, it was only a small amount of dishes to be washed, since the cutlery could be cleaned using the dishwasher.

The rest of the afternoon was quiet for Tohru. Kyo had gone out again to the dojo, while she sat at home, fixing up her resume to hand in to the cafe tomorrow.

She dried the last pot with a cloth, placing it back in its cupboard where it belonged.

Sighing with appreciation, Tohru made her way to the bedroom, picking out a shirt and shorts to sleep in, since it was a very warm night.

She trudged to the bathroom, putting on her pyjamas and then brushing her teeth.

When she was finally ready to sleep, the phone rang.

It wasn't too late, but she wondered who would ring anyway.

"Hello?" She answered sleepily.

* * *

Kyo sat up in bed, awake from the phone's ringing. The phone was near the kitchen, so he couldn't hear Tohru's voice.

He didn't know how long he waited, and he was tempted to get up and see who it was. But he stayed where he sat, figuring Tohru would come to sleep soon anyway, and he'd eventually find out.

Kyo shook himself when he heard her footsteps approaching, having dozed off for a bit.

The light was dim, so he couldn't see her, and he shifted to the lamp beside him, turning it on.

For a moment the light was blinding and he blinked a few times to adjust his eyes.

Then he saw her, framed by the lamp's light, crying silently.

He moved to get up immediately, sensing a problem, but she waved his efforts away, making her way over to him, collapsing on the bed, sobbing loudly now.

Kyo was at a loss. He had seen her cry so many times before, but he didn't know whether it was something really serious and couldn't bring himself to ask her yet.

Tentatively at first, he embraced her, hugging her close.

She cried for a long time, Kyo didn't release her until she began to calm, eventually out of tears.

He gave a long sigh, relaxing his grip on her, tilting her gaze up towards him.

"Tell me what's wrong." He ordered.

Tohru gave a final sniff, wiping her eyes with her hand and shrugging dismissively.

"It... It's nothing."

Kyo wasn't fazed by this. Tohru was a sensitive person, especially to those around her. By 'it's nothing,' she meant, 'it won't mean much to you, but it means a lot to me.'

Kyo's gaze was serious. "Tohru..."

She caved, knowing he wouldn't give up until he found out what had upset her so much.

"Uo... Uo called. She was worried, because she hadn't heard from me." Tohru's eyes welled with tears once more, threatening to fall.

Kyo sighed, rummaging through the bedside table's drawers to find a tissue or cloth.

He found one, bringing to Tohru's face, and gently ridding her of the tears.

She gave a small laugh, "Thanks."

He embraced her once more, resting his head on top of hers.

Tohru snuggled against him, feeling safe.

"I miss her. I miss Hana. I miss them all so much. And I can't visit them; when they call, it saddens me, because I'm that far away." She whispered.

"You can always go back." Kyo suggested, half heartedly. "If you miss them that much..."

Tohru sighed. "I can't, you know that."

"I'm sure Master and Hana would like you to stay with them."

Tohru smiled. She knew he was trying to distract her.

"Kyo, I'll always be a little saddened by the fact that I can't see my friends. I just need reminding of why I chose this, every once in a while." She told him quietly.

"But I don't get why you did this, I mean _all_ of them are back there. So is your mother's grave." Kyo murmured.

"Do you want me to tell you?" Tohru asked him, smiling up at his face.

Kyo made a slight humming sound.

"It's worth it since I can be with you." Tohru whispered, involuntarily feeling her face flush pink with embarrassment at her boldness.

Kyo hugged her tighter, letting his head rest on hers, smiling.

Eventually he pried her body from him, running a hand through his hair. "It's going to be like this for a while. But you know they are always thinking of you."

Tohru smiled shyly. "I guess you're right."

She shifted away rubbing her eyes wearily. "It's pretty late." She mumbled and glanced at Kyo curiously, her eyes widening. "What are you doing?"

He pulled his shirt off, throwing it to the floor.

"You soaked it." He explained.

"Oh." Tohru's face went pink once more.

"It'll be fine, just can't sleep in it." Kyo told her. "You need some rest. Go to sleep." He ordered, pushing her lightly across to her side, a grin on his face.

She laughed as Kyo lay down, leaning over to turn the lamp off.

"No more phone calls at night." He muttered, resting his arms behind his head, and sighing contently.

Tohru sat up, hugging herself. The darkness reminded her of loneliness, and on impulse, she shifted over to Kyo's side of the bed.

Kyo raised his eyebrow when he felt her arms go around him, hugging him tightly and burying her face against his chest.

"Uh... Tohru?"

"Do you mind if I sleep here?" She asked, with her voice obscured by Kyo's chest.

"No, as long as you're ok with it."

Tohru smiled and Kyo could feel it, as well as tears.

Regardless of the dark, he pulled her face up to his. "Don't cry again." He murmured.

Tohru gave a weak laugh. "I'm sorry."

Kyo hand touched her cheek softly, tracing the side of her face. Tohru gave a small sigh of contentment.

"Sleep, now."

"Okay..." Tohru's voice was cut off by a yawn. She was exhausted.

Kyo chuckled, getting comfortable with this new situation, while Tohru began to drift off to sleep.

"Tohru?" He asked hesitantly.

"Mhm?" She mumbled, turning her head in the direction of his face.

"I love you."

But she was already asleep, her breathing slowed to a normal pace.

Kyo shook his head in wonder at her, still amazed that she loved him enough to leave her best friends behind, just so she could be with him.

But he knew he would do the same for her.

He wrapped an arm protectively around her, kissing her forehead on instinct rather than purpose.

Kyo closed his eyes and fell asleep, feeling more at peace than he had in days.


	4. Chapter Three

**Author's Note:**

Short chapter, but I think it's sweet-ish. Sorry I haven't updated since forever.

I guess the length makes up for the fact that I'm posting the next chapter too.

* * *

_**Chapter Three:**_

**|| Passing Time ||**

**xxx**

* * *

"A job huh?"

"That's right." Kagura replied tersely.

She sat on the back decking of her home, with her legs tucked close to her body. Beside her, Rin lay stretched out, staring up at the sky.

"You do know we don't need to get jobs yet?"

Kagura eyed the former horse with something close to annoyance. "I do know that, but I'm bored." She announced. "Besides, _I'm_ not hanging off my boyfriend every few seconds."

Rin snorted. "That's because you don't have a boyfriend." She pointed out.

"Did you even pass school?" Kagura asked.

"I had enough medical excuses to pass. The Main House may have helped as well." Rin told her, the usual edge laced to her tone.

The former boar rolled her grey eyes and watched the birds fly around her garden.

Despite their comments, the two girls weren't at war. With the broken curse and a greater understanding of each other, they had come to terms.

Rin was as difficult as ever, she had always been a free spirit. But Kagura was also passionate, so in many ways they were similar. This caused arguments and fights, but they lacked the violence that they used to have. Now it was more friendly and controlled.

Kagura didn't have any siblings. Although her mother loved her, she hadn't been prepared to risk giving birth to another Zodiac.

She vaguely became aware of the fact that Rin was taking on an almost impromptu 'sister' relationship with her. Kagura was the elder, but at some times she felt much younger than the former horse.

It was nice, she decided.

"Rin, do you like staying here?" She asked unexpectantly.

Without looking at her, Rin frowned. "Why?"

"Well you probably could stay at Shishou's now since Kyo's gone, but you decided to live here." She pointed out.

"I don't like seeing that Hanajima girl all over Shishou, it's weird." Rin answered at length.

Kagura secretly thought that Rin was just making an excuse. It made her feel better because it meant she _did_ like living with her and her mum on some level.

Rin hated depending on others and although Kagura's mother had learnt that and tried to approach her in a distant manner, she had always been flighty. But now she voluntarily came home each day to grudgingly eat meals. They were almost a family.

_Almost._

Kagura knew in some way, that the younger girl would never accept this family as her own. She just hoped she came to appreciate the fact that it was there.

"So, what do you actually do at your _job_?" Rin deliberately stressed the last word to mock her.

"I work at an office as an assistant, it's quite fun." Kagura answered, without any hurt or offense. They both knew Rin was simply making conversation. She highly doubted the former horse actually cared about her answer.

The haughty girl grunted in response and sat up, eyeing her companion critically.

"What?"

"Is the job a distraction?" Rin asked her.

Kagura blinked and breathed out a quick hiss of air. "What? A distraction?"

"Don't think I'm stupid, I saw firsthand how upset you were over Kyo's love for Tohru."

The brunette sighed and smiled. "I know, it seems that way huh? But I'm over it, truly. I love my job, its fun. For the first time, I'm really happy." She answered truthfully.

Rin let out a breath, letting her hand support her cheek. She glanced wistfully at the outside world. "That's good; it'd be a shame if you had closed up and sulked." She noted absently.

Grey eyes widened in surprise. Had Rin actually paid her a compliment? Her cheeks flushed pink at the kind words, despite the usual edge to them.

"I got an invitation to Akito and Shigure's wedding." Kagura told the other girl on a random thought.

Rid made no comment, so the former boar turned to her. She saw a dangerous glint reflecting in Rin's eyes.

"You still hate her." She stated.

"And you don't?" The reply was strained, and angry.

Kagura shrugged. "She never did anything to harm me."

"Lucky."

"Sorry for bringing it up." Kagura muttered into her palm, turning away.

It wouldn't be up to her to change Rin's mind. Probably the only one that could would be Tohru. It was too easy for Kagura to say, 'forget and forgive', when she was the only one who hadn't been affected by Akito's cruelty.

Rin didn't answer her and they fell into silence.

But, oddly enough, it wasn't strangled silence, restricting them to the point where they had to speak or leave.

It was comfortable, able to be dealt with.

When had their relationship changed so dramatically?

Kagura realised that Rin wasn't only progressing towards becoming a part of her family; she was becoming her friend as well.

She rather liked the thought.


	5. Chapter Four

**Author's Note:**

Hiro/Kisa moment :3 Wrote it months and months ago, so I hope it doesn't border on OOC-ness.

Also I haven't forgotten Momiji, he's very centered around later chapters compared to Kagura and other Zodiacs.

* * *

_**Chapter Four:**_

**|| A Shoulder to Cry On ||**

**xxx**

* * *

A warm breeze blew though the trees surrounding the small park. The grass was lush and green, and the sky a clear blue. The less obvious sounds of traffic and cars were hindered by the prominent sound of bird song in the air.

It was early morning, and so the sun shone weakly from an angle, obscured by the tree line.

Beneath a large oak tree, two figures were laid out, enjoying the cool shade.

Hiro stretched luxuriously, smiling lazily up at the sky.

"Makes you feel really small doesn't it?" He said wonderingly, turning to his companion, expecting an answer.

"Kisa? Kisa, you didn't fall asleep did you?" Hiro asked, sitting up to check.

"Mhm... No, just resting." A small, feminine voice replied.

Kisa had her hands behind her head, resting quietly with her eyes closed. She had a sweet smile on her face.

"This isn't... boring you, is it?" Hiro asked her tentatively.

"No, it's beautiful and peaceful." Kisa replied sincerely.

"Oh, okay. Good."

Kisa's smile widened at his words, knowing his concern for her outmatched any discomfort he held for himself.

It was the weekend, and the two were enjoying the break from homework and school.

Hiro watched her for a few more minutes, feeling calm and at ease in her presence. He tucked his knees up to his chest, resting on his arms, his expression thoughtful.

It had been a while since the zodiac curse had broken, and he felt hollow at times without it. He couldn't deny the enjoyment he had when he held his younger sister, or hugged his mother freely, but the curse had been a part of his life and had previously ruled the way he lived.

Now he was free, it was a different experience. Everything was new.

His gaze passed over Kisa once again. Although he was known as a bit of a smart ass, Hiro had always been very mature. He didn't know why he had grown up that way, but it had allowed him early on to recognise that the feelings he held for Kisa ran much deeper than friendship.

He couldn't imagine a world, cursed or not, without her.

Hiro had grown a lot in the last couple of months. He looked like one of the older Sohma males now, tall and handsome. Even though he was young, the girls in higher year levels would watch him as he went through daily school life. Having eyes for only Kisa, he rarely noticed.

Kisa on the other hand, had grown slightly taller, but she lacked the growth spurt that Hiro had received. Instead she was becoming quite a young beauty. Her hair was still cropped at shoulder length, but now she was getting older, her classmates that had once teased her about her difference, could see how exotic and delicate she looked, especially the males, to Hiro's irritation. She was getting much better at asserting what she wanted, and great at opening up in Hiro's presence, but since she was shy, to the other classmates it was taken as indifference, like Yuki, and she was revered for it.

The contrast between the two was great; solid and delicate, shy and outgoing. Every minute Hiro spent with Kisa, he knew he was falling more in love with her. As forceful and spirited as he was, he didn't have the courage to tell her yet. But he figured he would have plenty of time, and they were still really young.

Hiro let out a long, carefree sigh, reclining back so he lay flat on the grass once more.

He was pleasantly surprised when Kisa gently grasped his hand. It was a rare gesture, between themselves, or even Haru or her mother. Hiro liked to think it was because he was special to her.

"What are you thinking about?" Kisa asked him softly, turning her head to watch him.

Hiro turned to face her and shook his head.

"Nah, you don't want to know." He told her.

"Come on, you don't usually take long breaks to think." Kisa replied cheekily.

There was a pause, in which Hiro let out a long breath.

"I was thinking about... the curse." He told her slowly, watching her reaction.

As usual, tears sprang to her eyes. Hiro was already sitting, pulling her into his chest as she began to cry.

"I told you, you wouldn't want to know." Hiro mumbled into her hair, holding her tightly.

Kisa gave a small sob, looking up into his eyes. "It is your fault, for telling me its okay to cry."

"I know, I'm an idiot."

Kisa gave him a light punch in the ribs that tickled him at the most. "Don't be silly." She grumbled.

Hiro let out a soft laugh, releasing her so she could move away if she wanted to.

To his delight, she stayed curled up where she was.

"Tell me about her." Kisa whispered, closing her eyes.

Hiro's eyes clouded with the familiar jealousy he felt when she talked about _her_.

But, he complied, unable to decline Kisa's order.

"I loved her and hated her. She annoyed me, but she made me feel better." Hiro began, gazing up at the sky once more. "She was so important, because she freed you, and she made you feel happy."

"Say her name." Kisa requested softly, holding onto his shirt in anticipation.

"Tohru." Hiro replied, tilting Kisa's head up to his.

Gently, he wiped away the fresh tears that ran down her face, hugging her.

"She loved you so much. She'll be back soon, I'm sure. She could never stay away from you." Hiro told her, as Kisa gave a weak smile at his words.

"I hated how much of your time she took up, and that she could find your words when I couldn't. She reminded me of my failures. But at the same time, she brought you back to your family, to me. I heard your voice again." Hiro's voice had gone very quiet, but loud enough for Kisa to understand him.

"I resented her love. How stupid I was, since her love broke our curse. Because of it, she changed our lives. I think for the greater good." His gaze turned serious when he met Kisa's eyes. "You are like family to her, she'll be back to hug you and take up all your spare time once again."

Kisa gave a watery smile, snuggling closer to Hiro.

"Thank you." She told him simply.

"I'm only telling you what you already know." He replied.

"Sometimes I need reminding. So I don't get lost in all the sadness of my life." Kisa whispered.

Hiro's voice became powerful, and he took her hands in his, forcing her to look at him. "You won't ever have to worry about that anymore. I won't leave you this time, I promised. You have your mother's love again, and Tohru. Everyone wants you to be happy from now on." He told her steadily.

"Hiro,' Kisa whispered, "You never left me. Stop blaming yourself for that. I understand, you avoided me to protect me. And I'm so glad you thought about me all the time. I'm happy that you never stopped wishing I would get better."

Hiro's cheeks flushed pink and he had to look away. "Well when you say it like that..." He mumbled.

Kisa giggled, taking his face in her hands.

"Thank you Hiro." She told him, closing her eyes, moving her face closer to his.

Hiro's heart began to race, for the first time, feeling utterly useless in Kisa's presence.

"Kisa... wait." He told her, very reluctantly.

She had a confused expression on her face when she opened her eyes.

"Don't you want-,"

"-I don't want it to be something you feel obligated to do." Hiro told her quickly, mentally kicking himself.

"I have never felt _obligated_ to do anything around you." Kisa told him truthfully.

Hiro looked sceptical, opening his mouth as if to say something else.

Kisa quickly cut him off, holding her hand against his mouth.

"Hiro," she told him sternly. He could only nod in response, as she took her hand away, leaning forward once more. "Be quiet." She finished, cutting off any response he had when she pressed her lips to his, gently but purposefully.

She pulled away almost too quickly, making Hiro wonder if he had imagined it. But one look told him it had been real, as Kisa sat with her cheeks flushed and her hands fiddling nervously, all confidence gone.

Hiro gave her a rather goofy grin that soon faded as they fell into an awkward silence.

Feeling it would ease her tension, he leant back on the grass, facing the open sky once more.

Kisa followed suit, laying back slowly, shading her eyes from the sun as it climbed higher in the sky.

Many minutes passed in silence.

Hiro's brain had stopped functioning a while ago, around the time that Kisa had managed to tell _him_ to be quiet. He had never seen her as assertive or sure of herself as she had been.

Kisa had been running through her mind, ways to reengage conversation. She figured the situation wasn't bad, Hiro hadn't initiated the 'let's just be friends,' conversation.

Summoning her courage once more, Kisa reached out taking Hiro's hand.

She couldn't see it, but Hiro's expression was suddenly content and tranquil once more.

They sat in companionable silence for a while.

Kisa broke the silence, when she squeezed Hiro's hand, pointing to the sky and told him quietly, "It does make you feel small."

Hiro grinned, feeling happier than he had in a long time.


End file.
